Battle of Konigsberg
by Ashitaka99
Summary: When Gilbert is besieged by Russian and Belarussian armies, he is quickly overwhelmed by them. He asks for help from the only person he knows is going to be strong enough to save him, his brother Ludwig. What will happen when Ludwig rescues Gilbert? Warning: some battle violence, smut, incest, yaoi, swearing. Rated M for a reason.
1. The Battle of Konigsberg

_**Hey everyone! I've brought you a NEW story! It is a Hetalia, Axis Powers Germancest between our loved Germany x Prussia set in 1945 at the Battle of Konigsberg. I did this in collaboration with a friend of mine, Simi, who role-played Germany while I did Prussia. This is what makes up our story.**_

_**Disclaimer: Germany and Prussia do NOT belong to Simi or I despite how we'd love to have our respective characters to ourselves. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_**Warnings: Some battle violence, Hitler smut...gross I know, smut, incest, yaoi, swearing, and I'm sure there will be more as time moves on.**_

_**If you don't like these types of themes, I don't recommend you reading our story.**_

_**xX Ashitaka and Simi Xx**_

_****Please note, I have re-edited this story, as I didn't realize how many errors I had in it! So embarrassing! xX Ashitaka Xx ****_

* * *

**Battle of Konigsberg**

Gilbert's POV:

It all started in early April in 1945, and I had been dealing with the Russian (AN: Soviets are really who attacked, but we are using Russia to be clear in the world of Hetalia) and Belarussian armies that had entered East Prussia since mid-January. (a) I was left to deal with it on my own due to the fact that Ludwig was trying to deal with the western front. _God damn Hitler! It is all __**his **__fault we are in this mess! _Prussia only entered the war when Ludwig's stupid boss decided that he needed to start a war. I had to protect my brother, my only family.

The Russian Advance Forces cut off me off from any of the German forces who might have been able to assist me, thus forcing me to have my supply lines come by sea. Although I can honestly say, the Russian troops have not advanced much as the awesomeness that is me, have been able to keep them from breaking through my front lines.

But now, those damned Belarussians have my city of Konigsberg (b) surrounded on the landward side, severing the road down to the Samland Peninsula and trapped my army and approximately 200,000 of my people in the city. Our provisions were starting to dwindle down to next to nothing and and I face the decision of a) sending my people to cross the ice of the Frisches Haff to Pillau in the hopes that they find room on an evacuation ship; b) remaining in the city and starving (I won't let my people go down that way!); or c) crossing the front lines and thus leaving them at the mercy of the enemy. I refuse to leave my people to those assholes mercy, as I know they won't provide any being as insane as Belarus and Russia are.

Thankfully, my city has three rings of fortifications surrounding it. The outer ring reinforced by 12 forts outside the city; the middle ring is in the outskirts; and the inner city is a single fortress of anti-tank defences, barricades, and landmines along with other forts.

Those damned fools decided to attack me at dawn with intense artillery bombing (which lasted for three god-forsaken hours) and an attack wave by that bastard Russia. Their damned rifle divisions quickly went through the first defense line I had set up by eliminating it and demoralizing the remainder. I felt every single one of those bullets and bayonets as they struck down my soldiers, making me cry out in pain. But those bastards didn't stop and by noon were reaching my second defense line, where they overran us in several places. Thank god they couldn't breach the walls of the city! It was at dusk when the battle finally stalled on both sides. I could finally regroup my forces and bring my reserves to the front line. My defences were becoming weakened, my morale was getting shot to pieces as I was surrounded by my dying soldiers and starving citizens. What we need is a mircale to happen. (c)

Ludwig's POV:

It was _hell_ on the western front. My boss just couldn't see that we were not doing so well in this war, constantly losing ground to America. Despite my efforts to try and make him see sense, he just wouldn't listen. We were camped out in Hedgerow Country, France, waiting for the Alliance's forces to invade Pas-de-Calais, but it seems that we were mistaken in our intelligence. They were not invading there, but at Normandy. (d)

It has been a long two months of slow fighting, but I have been trying to wrap it up and get to the eastern front as the reports from there make things not look good, and I can't leave Gilbert to have to deal with Russia and Belarus alone. Who knows what they'd do to my brother if they caught him? That thought alone is enough to make me shudder in horror. Belarus is nuts...but _Russia_? What would he do to Gilbert if he ever got his hands on him? Shaking my head, all I can do is try to talk my boss into letting me go to him or wrapping this battle up quickly.

Gilbert's POV:

I couldn't even have a break from the fighting as I had to try some counterattacks against Russia and Belarus, using my last reserves. But despite all my efforts in the bitter engagements with the insane siblings, increasing the heavy losses, my counterattacks were driven off. Even the weather was starting to let up, which only provides Russia the ability to use his precision bombing. He sent several hundred of those damn bombers down on me. I thought that my heart was going to stop as I kept feeling the death cries of my men. I cringed and grasped my heart as another hundred of my men die.

I try to attack them again and again, but using both smoke screens to conceal their approach and flamethrowers to weaken my defense forces, I didn't even knew that they were there. The close combat began then, a full massive frontal assault began which was sadly successful. At least their assault was slowed down in the central portion of the city as they took the time to literally take apart every building as they also took down my men. That night, the only portion that the bastards haven't over taken from me was the third wall which protected the city centre itself.

The end of the second day of the battle, I knew that I could only hold them off for so long. I sent a message out to my brother, Ludwig, asking for help. I knew I couldn't last much longer.

Ludwig's POV:

After a long day of fighting, and the wariness of dealing with the pain of the dying and dead men around me, a messager was brought to my tent with a message for me from the eastern front. From big brother. Smiling I took the message from the man and sent him away. Lighting a lamp, I moved to my bed to settle in and read the letter.

_Dear West,_

_I hope you are okay, but I feel that you are in my heart. My awesomeness would know if anything would happen to you._

_I'm writing because as much as it bites me to admit it...I'm in real trouble brother. Russia and Belarus have really taken the advantage here, and have taken over two of the walls of Konigsberg, trapping me within the third wall. My people are starving, and my men can't hold out for much longer._

_Please, I need you. Please come as soon as possible._

_Love your totally frickin' awesome big brother,_

_Gilbert_

After reading the short letter, I crumpled it up in my hand and rushed out of my tent towards my bosses tent. I burst into his tent and slam the letter down on his map table.

"Boss, I need to go east. Right now!"

"Nein. (e) You need to stay here. I need you to hold out those Alliance weaklings so I can gain my empire. Now leave. Can't you see that I'm too busy to deal with your petty business." Waving his hand at me, he dismissed me half-heartedly.

"Hell no! Like hell I'm going to leave my brother there to suffer under Russia and Belarus just because your ego is getting in the way of you seeing the truth! I need you to let me go to him! He's my only family!"

"And your point is what exactly? We are fighting a war here and I can't put it on pause for you to run willy nilly all over the place!"

"I would do anything if you let me go!"

"Anything?"

"Yes"

"I will allow you to take 2,000 men to rescue your _precious brother_ and supplies for them on one condition." (f)

"Anything."

Smirking Hitler came closer to me, pulling my face down close to his. I could see the insanity that had long since settled into his eyes glean as he looked into what felt like my soul.

"Good answer." He released me and pulled away from my face. "Get on your knees then." He said as he pulled out his small and erect penis. I do what I am told, and look up at him expectedly. Leaning forward, I hestiantly lick the slit of his cock before he grabs me and thrust deeply into my throat as I tried to not gagged on the invasion of the disgusting limb. Closing my eyes, I took my mind elsewhere as I sucked and licked his cock, listening to his disgusting grunts and groans from above me. It didn't take long for him to unload a small load down my throat. Swallowing it, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I looked up at him expectedly.

"You can go now. Get out of here!" He waves me away impatiently. As fast as I can get my men and the supplies ready, I leave the camp heading to the eastern front with my heart pounding.

Gilbert's POV:

I could only hope that my message reached Ludwig in time. Those bastards kept a near constant bombardment and attacks for the next two days, leaving my forces pretty much comprehensively defeated. My men believing that any further resistance was futile, threw themselves on the mercy of Russia and Belarus.

I was in the midst of an one to one engagement with that crazy bitch Belarus and managed to break her arm causing her to drop her large knife in shock and pain, when I suddenly gasped and clutched my chest before collapsing in pain.

"So little Prussia can now become one with mother Russia now, da?" Russia said, smirking as he stood over me, his bloody pipe in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Hell no! Like fuck thats going to happen!" I manage gasp out from my clenched teeth as I tried to fight off the shudders of pain racing throughout my body.

"Wrong answer little Prussia." Russia giggled before slamming me in the stomach with his lead pipe. "Correct answer would be 'yes, I'll be with mother Russia now'. Do you like pain that much little Prussia?" He asked, cocking his head to the side with an disturbing child-like grin on his face.

"Nooooo...noo...please." I moaned out between the hits that Russia started to rain down on my body, breaking it like my soul was broken as I lay in the mud and rain.

"Но сурово брови мы насупим,  
Если враг захочет нас сломать,  
Как невесту, Родину мы любим,  
Бережем, как ласковую мать" (g)

Russian began to sing out insanely as he hit me with his pipe, with a big, insane smile on his face. I had to try to block out what was happening to me, to my people, thinking only of my golden haired little brother. Thinking of him did take me away from the pain was I curently dealing with. I could feel myself slipping into blackness.

Ludwig's POV:

When my men and I finally reached the eastern front, at Konigsberg, I looked around myself in utter horror of the destruction, death, and chaos of the battle field before me. Shaking my head to clear my mind, I started to shout directions to my men to fan out and crush any enemy they encounter.

While my men are busy doing that, I _had_ to find Gilbert. My heart pounded in my ears, and I could feel the pain and fear that the men around me fighting had. After what seemed like enternity, I located Gilbert on the ground, curled into himself as Russia was laughing manically and beating him with his pipe.

All I could see was red as I charged over to them, grappling Russia to the ground and wrestling the pipe from his grasp. Getting to my feet, I pointed down at Russia with the pipe.

"Take your whore of a sister and your armies and leave! You've already won, can't you see that? Leave him alone now!" I raged at him, angry for what he did to my brother.

"You think you know everything don't you, my fatherland? Little Prussia will be mine in the end, whether you like it or not! So why not just join with mother Russia now da?" He sat up and spread his hands apart, palm up.

"No he won't! He's mine, and I won't let you have him! Now leave!" With that, I pulled out my gun and pointed it at his head.

Chuckling, Russia stood and grabbed Belarus by her good arm and dragged her off the battle field along with all their men as they retreated, knowing that they had a full surrender on that front.

Throwing the pipe to the ground, I pick Gilbert up bridal style as I rush off the battle field into the woods to look after him, leaving my commanders in charge for the time being.

* * *

**Author's Notes and Translations:**

a) The Soviet and Belarussian armies entered into East Prussia January 13th, 1945 with almost 1,500,000 Belarussian troops supported by several thousand tanks and aircrafts along with the Red Army of the Soviets.

b) The city of Konigsberg was a real city that later became the city of Kaliningrad, Russia.

c) The Battle of Konigsberg was also a real battle that began on April 6, 1945 until April 9, 1945. The end result was that the Soviet forces won, 80% of the city was destroyed, 200,000 of the 316,000 prewar population were expelled from the city, and the forces of the German East Prussia group which was stationed in the city were destroyed as well. The Soviets had relatively low casualties and they celebrated in Moscow with a 324 cannon salute firing 24 shells each. A medal was formed for the "capture of Konigsberg" and 98 military units were named after this operation. After the war, the northern half of East Prussia was handed over to the Russian. The area is now known as the Kaliningrad Oblast.

d) The German army really did have the wrong intel on where the Allies would be landed, and didn't suspect that they'd in Normandy and because of that, they were pushed back from there even though Hitler refused to allow a strategic withdrawal of his forces. Approximately 150,000 of the 200,000 Germans were able to escape but 50,000 were captured and they left behind most of their irreplaceable equipment.

e) Nein = no in German

f) 2000 was not the actual number of the forces that attended the battle to assist the East Prussian forces.

g) In Russian:

"Но сурово брови мы насупим,  
Если враг захочет нас сломать,  
Как невесту, Родину мы любим,  
Бережем, как ласковую мать"

Translated into English:

"But our brows shall frown sternly,  
If an enemy wants to break us down,  
As a bride, we love our Motherland,  
We protect her, as a gentle mother."

It was a song that debuted in 1936 in a film called Circus where an American woman who flees from the racism in the USA due to her African-American child to the USSR where she becomes assimilated into her new surroundings and her love blossoms for the Soviet motherland. It is called "Wide is my motherland".


	2. The Reward

_**Hey, we already have chapter two all finished for you all to read! We are excited to have you read our latest chapter! Simi and I have been putting an unbelievable amount of work into this story. Please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ludwig and Gilbert d**__**o not belong to either of us, only to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_**Warnings: swearing, smut, yaoi, incest. **_

_**Rated M for a reason.**_

_**xX Simi and Ashitaka Xx**_

* * *

Ludwig's POV:

One I reached a clearing, a safe distance from the battle field and the opposite direction from where Russia and Belarus headed, I stopped. Looking around myself, I had a hard time imagining that such a beautiful, carefree place as this bright green, lush clearing could exist after all these years of war.

Looking down to Gilbert in my arms, covered in tears, blood, and mud. I laid him down on the soft grass of the clearing, and began to gently probe for any injuries. A creek bubbled next to us, and I ripped a piece of fabric off my shirt which I dunked into the creek to watch his face and hands clean of mud. I found that he had a few cracked ribs, a few cuts, and many, many bruises. The biggest pain he had was from all the death of his people. It affects us nations in a way that normal humans wouldn't understand.

Smiling in relief to see that there was minimal injuries to my brother, I grabbed him up in my arms and crush him to my chest. I'm just so relieved to see that he is not as hurt as he first appeared to be, that I made it in time to save him.

I watch as my brother looks up at me, with his strange red eyes looking into me before he grasps the front of my shirt and pulled me down to his lips in a lingering, chaste kiss. Pulling away after a few seconds, I look down at my white haired brother in surprise. Thats when it all clicks in my mind, my heart, and my soul. This strong need I had to protect my brother? It was more than just brotherly love. Much more. And it was certainly stirring up my lust.

Gilbert moved around until he was straddling me, sitting in my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck as he placed another chaste kiss on my lips. After sitting in shock and not really doing much to respond to the kiss, I could feel him licking my lower lip to gain enterance into my mouth.

_ I know that this is wrong...but how can something that feels so good, so right, be wrong?_ I part my lips to allow Gilbert to enter my mouth and to begin his exploration of it as I do the same, enjoying the moist warmth that I find there.

He moans into our kiss when I push my tongue into his mouth. One of his hands reaches up to fist itself into my hair while the other cups the back of my neck. But as we deepen our kiss, his hand on the back of my neck moves tentatively down my spine lightly.

Gasping, I tense up knowing that what we are doing is wrong. _He's my older brother! The one who raised me, has my back, my only family._ Without warning, just as I was thinking I needed to push him off of me, a thought went racing through my mind, _My brother is really good looking and he is such a good kisser!_ And thus the battle of heart and head was finished with my heart as the clear winner. I gave into the kiss, moaning as the pure pleasure it brought me.

Gilbert's POV:

Hearing my brother moan in pleasure made me even hotter for him then what I had ever though possible. I started to squirm in his lap and I felt myself getting hard at the thought of my brother getting pleasure from me.

Ludwig pulled me closer to him and intensified the kiss between us, moaning as I squirmed on his lap. He pulled me in closer to him with want and need. I could feel his erection pressing against my lower abdomen and my own erection. I moaned even more into the kiss before pulling away from it to start feathering kisses from the corner of his mouth, down his cheek, to his jawline, and over to his sexy earlobe which I started to ravish.

I could feel Ludwig shiver and moan as I played with his earlobe. One of his hands reach up to cup the back of my neck and the other grabbed one of my hands to interlock his fingers with mine. It makes me feel that much closer to the gorgeous being that was my brother. My head was spinning from finally doing the one thing I dreamt about for so long. I took my free hand which was on his back, and moved it down his back, exploring the skin and muscles there as if I was reading a new map to find the right path to take. I reach his green, military issued pants waist band where I slip my fingers just underneath the band, feeling the smooth skin there.

I groan loudly into his ear as his hips jerk me up along with his body. I smirk down at him as I lick my lips and pull my hands away from him to lean back from him as I push his jacket off his shoulders and off his arms. Not stopping there, I grab the helm his shirt and rip it off over his head. Once I was done, I was able to sit in his lap, enjoying the view.

Leaning forward, I feather light kisses down his neck to where it meets with his collarbone, which I attack with light bites trying to mark what is mine.

Ludwig's POV:

_God, he really knows what he is doing. How does he know how to please a man? Is it experience? _I gasp as Gilbert spreads light kisses on my body, the feeling of his lips touching my skin sends shivers throughout my body.

He stops kissing me to look up at me smirking his trademark smirk. I feel a blush crossing my face as he crawls backwards off my lap and leaves a trail of light kisses down my chest to my navel. He lightly nips me just above my navel before he sticks his tongue into my navel and begins to lick it as he moves down and spreads my legs apart to get into a kneeling position, causing my heart to pound faster.

_If this keeps up, I may just have to start begging...and I'm not a begging man!_ He looked up at me with those strange red eyes of his as he smiles and begins to undo the belt and my top button before moving down to use his teeth to undo my zipper as I gasp feeling more surprise and even more want from him.

_Who would have thought I would be doing this with Gilbert? Mind you, I haven't thought of doing it with anyone other than him. I'm glad I haven't. _Thinking on it, he is gorgeous, with those eyes of his, silvery white hair, smirk plastered on his face, and cocky attitude all the time.

He reached into my pants and pulled me free, his eyes going wide at the sight of how large I am. He gently ran his thumb over the slit, causing me to groan loudly before he wrapped his pale hand around me to start stroking me as he moved to nip on one of my nipples, the second without my noticing. This caused a course of sensations to ripple rapidly throughout my body, as I cry out in pleasure at the dual stimulation. My hips jerk into his hand as he pumps and my eyes close, my breathing becoming ragged. Moaning, I open my eyes to realize that he is looking up at me, watching me.

Gilbert's POV:

I watch him as I suck and bite at his nipples, switching them up as I go, while my hand is occupied with pumping him faster and faster, building up the momentum as I got him close, but just stopping short of his cuming. Abandoning his nipples, I bend forward to give a delicate kiss to the head of his penis, my tongue slipping out to taste his precum. Lifting my head, I push him back onto his back.

Looking up at me with a surprised look in those baby-blues, he propped himself up on his elbows before asking, "What was that for?"

Smirking, I remove my shirt and slither my way up his body, rubbing my groin against his, resting my forehead on his.

"You really don't know brother?" I ask before lowering down to capture his lips for a kiss, causing him to moan into it. I love the feeling of his lips pressed up against mine. I noticed that he threw his arms around me, grasping my hair with one hand and deepening the kiss on his own before pulling away to breathe.

"God, I don't want this to end." I could hear Ludwig whisper quietly. My heart soared on hearing that and I all but attacked his mouth with my tongue and grasped his hair with my hands leaving all my weight on him, as I know he is strong enough to support me. His comment also made me grind even more into his groin, causing myself to moan loudly into the kiss as I lowered my eye lids, thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

Ludwig's POV:

I felt my brother press even harder on my groin while he was rubbing against me and he moans into our kiss, making me gasp as the pleasure of his movements runs through my body. I wrap my arms against him once more as I buck my hips up to join him.

_God, right now all I want is for him to lose those pants!_ My hands travel down his back into the waist band of the back of his pants, leaving them there, hoping that he gets the subtle hint implied there. He moans once more at the movement of my hands. He sits up in my lap so that he is straddling me while he reaches around to place his hands over mind over the back of his hands to grab on to them, arching his back as he does so. He starts moving his hips around against my erection, cocking his eyebrow and looking down at me smirking.

"What do you want me to do to you, little brother?"

"First of all, I want to take off your pants" As I growl at him, trying to move my hands to do just that but he only tightens his hold on them, his smirk growing even bigger.

"That sounds like the brother I know and love." He bends forward and whispers it into my ear as he maintains his hold on my hands, while wiggling his hips and grinding down on me even more so.

"For god's sake Gilbert. Take them off or I will." I moan at him, in intense pleasure from my brother.

As he releases one of his hands to play with one of my nipples and the other to use as a support beside my head as he starts to giggle, purposely slowly rubbing himself against me.

"And you think that the awesome me will make this easy for you?" He continues to giggle at me before lowering his head to kiss me deeply.

_ Urg...not the giggling! Now is my chance, I will get his pants off. _As I gasp at the feeling of him playing with my nipple and his tormentingly slow movings on my groin. I don't even have a chance to answer his question before he kisses me, so as I allow the entry into my mouth and our tongues dance together, I move my hands from the back of his pants, determined to get them off of him. He moans even louder as he pulls away from the kiss.

Gilbert's POV:

As I moan from my brother undoing the top button on my pants, he suddenly pushes me off of him onto my back causing to my surprise. Smiling, he gets up and runs over closer to the trees as I roll my eyes and chase after him.

I catch him by those same trees, and once I do, I reach up and get a firm grasp of his neck and pulled his face down for a deep kiss as I lean into his strong body with my leaner one. He wraps his arms around me as he deepens the kiss even more so.

I can feel his love for me singing its way into my very soul, freeing all the pain that build up from the pain and death of my people during the four day long battle. _I really want this. I need this!_ I realize.

I pull away from the kiss and out of his arms pushing him to sit back as I kneel down in front of him to once more pull his massive erection out of his pants. I litter light kisses all over it before I take him into my mouth, moving my jaw in such a way to allow for his size, licking and sucking as I do so. With my hands, I wrench down his pants to his ankles and grasp his bare hips.

It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I look up to watch my brother as he looks down watching me. _I love watching him becoming so unravelled because of me._ He moans softly at my ministrations and reaches down to gently touch the side my face, communicating his love to me.

I stop sucking him to lean into his loving touch. _Oh how I love this golden brother of mine!_ I look up at him with love and happiness before going back to sucking and licking him while I thighen my hold on his hips. _He is __**mine.**__ All mine! _

He smiles down at me, lifting the corner of his mouth as his breath grows even more ragged, and he moves his hands to fist into the hair at the back of my hair. I just felt like he deserved to be rewarded in such a manner for his kindness, his love, and his patience with me, as I know that I can be quiet difficult at times.

His hips jerk unvoluntarily, causing his massive cock to go deeper down my throat making him groan as I moan from the sensation, sending vibrations to move around him, increasing his pleasure. I move my head even faster, watching him as his eyes close and he grips my hair, beoming unravelled. I try to communicate with my gaze that I want him to release for me, to cum for me as I reach around to massage his bare bottom.

Ludwig's POV:

I can feel my release building up from my lower abdomen as he starts to move faster, and his moan sends vibrations to massage my cock while at the same time he massages my ass.

I growl as I know that my release is coming very soon, but at the gaze that Gilbert gives me makes me groan even more, throwing me over the edge. My cock twitches in his mouth as my hot cum spurts into his mouth filling it as I watch my brother finish me off and swallow my seed down.

Smiling up at me, his eyes filled with love, got to his feet, giving me a deep kiss, allowing me to taste myself on his tongue. It was so erotic. His hands grasped my biceps as he deepened the kiss, moaning as he did so. As we kiss, I wrap my arms around him to bring him as close as possible feeling the need to have him as close to me as possible.

Gilbert's POV:

I feel him wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into his chest as we kiss. Loving the feeling of love and protection I get from my beloved brother, I start to rub my neglected erection against him as I hear him growl.

"Are you going to let me take them off now?" He chuckles and whispers into my ear. He then begins to gently outline my ear with his slick tongue until he reaches my earlobe when he gentle grabs it with his tongue, waiting on my response making my knees weak and nearly buckling under me.

"Oh god!...AH!...Please...Ah please West! Take them!" I moan loudly, pressing even closer then previously.

Chuckling, he starts to kiss my neck, moving down to my shoulder as his hands move down to where my erection is straining against my pants. He cups me, starting to gently rub against me. With that, my knees buckle from under me as I quickly grasp his shoulders for support, throwing my head back groaning, my eyes rolling back. My mouth falls open as I pant, my breaths becoming uneven.

He gasps at my reaction to his actions, wrapping one arm around me to hold me close to him as he continues to rub me a little harder, watching for my reaction.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein bruder." (a) I whimper out to him inbetween my moans and gasps. He gasps, looking down at me in the eyes as he continues to pleasure me more, causing me to start bucking my hips in time with him as he rubs me as I growled loudly wanting more.

Ludwig's POV:

As I gasp and look down into Gilberts eyes, seeing a softness there that I have never seen in his eyes before. Love, devotion, and passion. _I don't know how to respond. What if I mess everything up?_ I keep my eyes locked on his as I continue pleasuring him as he bucks up into my hand rubbing him growling. I reach down to unbuckle his belt, watching his face. _I wonder how long it'll take until he snaps from the pleasure?_ He pants while he wraps his arms around my neck, pulling my face down to meet his where he locks my lips together with his in an extremely passionate kiss. After a few minutes of this passionate kiss, he pulls away to breath and looks into my face.

"Please hurry West!" Gilbert begs me, moaning.

I moan into our kiss, the feeling of his lips on mine and our tongues melding together sent shivers through me. I quickly undo his pants and pull him free, gasping at his size as I grasp him to stroke him. I moan even more passionately.

_ I'm going to be the one who makes my brother cum. I'm the one who will give him his pleasure. _ He quivers in my arm, I can feel him against my body as he moans loudly into our kiss.

_He is so beautiful._ I thought, looking into his eyes as I pull away from the kiss. My heart flutters everytime I look at him. I drop to my knees in front of him, pushing him against a tree to brace him as I pull his pants and boxers down his legs. I lightly feel his legs as I move them northward towards my goal, his massive cock where I gently kiss the tip before sliding him over my lips and into my mouth. I lick and suck him as I keep my eyes locked on his.

"Oh god!" Gilbert cries out as his knees are shaking from his overwhelming pleasure that I was providing him. His arms raise up above his head as he frantically grasps for something to hold on to. His head tosses as he moans loudly and I feel him stiffen even more so in my mouth.

"I'm going to cum Ludwig! Pull away!" He cries out with his eyes half hooded and a flushed look of lust clear on his face. I ignore his cries as I get the motivation from them to continue as I am to finish him off. I start to suck him and move fast than previously, my body shivering from pleasure. Suddenly he stiffens in my mouth, and I feel his hot, salty cum shooting down my throat as I swallow him all up, giving him a lick on his tip to get every last drop.

As soon as I pull off of him, Gilbert slumps to the base of the tree, spent from the pleasure he has recieved. He looks up and smiles at me before he moves to untie my boots and removes them along with my pants leaving me completely bare. He then removes his boots and pants then crawls into my lap straddling me, wrapping his arms around my neck and lightly giving me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Thank you little brother. That was soo good! How can I ever repay you?" He asks me seductively with the lust still etched across his face.

* * *

**Translation:**

a) Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein bruder = "I love you my brother" in German


	3. Ich Liebe Dich, Mein Bruder

_**Hey everyone! After a lot of hard work, Simi and I can bring you the third and FINAL chapter of Battle of Konigsberg! I hope that you have enjoyed our story as much as we had creating it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Germany and Prussia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Warnings: yaoi, smut, swearing.**_

_**Rated M for a reason people. Don't like, then don't read.**_

_**xX Simi and Ashitaka Xx**_

* * *

Gilbert's POV:

Ludwig gasps at my seductive words as he pulls me closer into his chest, causing me to scoot forward in his lap as he laid his head on my shoulder. I raised one of my hands from his neck to cup the back of his head holding him while reaching down between us with my free hand to touch the both of us.

He moves his head out of my grasp to kiss my neck lightly and holding me tighter to him, getting my hand stuck between us, as my fingers continue to tease him. _Its perfect how my nude body can fit perfectly into Ludwigs strong and protective embrace like it does._ The thought makes me warm throughout my body as well as making me smile brightly.

He growls at me as my fingers work their magic on his ever growing penis, grasping the back of my head to run his fingers through my hair as he lifted his head to initiate an aggressively passionate kiss as he forced his way into my mouth with his tongue to compete for dominance with my own. I moan at this intensity coming from him.

_I just love the sensation of West becoming so aggressive and taking control of me! _I feel his penis grow more and more erect as the kiss continues, as I run my fingers over the velvety softness of the skin there. My own erection started to grow again at this and as I growled into the kiss, I push him onto his back without breaking from the kiss, only scooting forward a small bit so that I was still straddling him and felt him against my bottom. Thus giving me complete access to his body.

Ludwig's POV:

I look up at my older brother straddling me like he owns me. _God, I just want to touch him. I just want him to touch me. To do anything. Something. _

My erection rubs up against his bottom, making me jerk my hips up to rub against it more as I moan and shiver from the feeling. He leans back, arching his back as I move. He moans loudly then starts to move his hips in a circular motion, making his ass rub against me even more so. He starts to play with his own nipples standing erect as evidence of his own arousal, while licking his lips seductively, looking down at me with lust written all over his flushed face.

"Brother, you're turning me on soo much!" He manages to moan out.

He barely got those words out of his mouth before sending a shiver down my body and causing me to catch a hold of his wrists and pulled him down to me as I crush my lips to his. My erection rubs up against his ass as I moan into the kiss. I run my hands down his back to rest on his ass as I move my hips against him causing both of us to break apart and moan loudly. My breathing grew heavy from the sensations and my movements.

He really began to squirm looking all hot and bothered as he bit down on his lower lip before pushing his head lower to nibble on my nipples, as a sheer coat of sweat began to cover both of our bodies. He stopped to look up at me, with wide eyes.

"Brother, how far would you want this to go?" He asks me hestiantly, looking away from me, the fear of rejection etched across his face.

I look up at him, but he won't look me in the eye. _Is he just as much afraid of this as I am? _I reach with one of my hands to gently touch his cheek.

"Brother, look at me." When he finally does, I grab him by his face and pull him up as I press my lips against his, trying to convey how much I truly love him. When I pull away from him, I am still cuping his cheeks in my hands and I smile up at his face above my own.

"I love you Gilbert. I want to go all the way with you."

Gilbert's POV:

My heart soars at his confession while I search the face beneath me to ensure the truth of those words. Once satisfied with what I find, I flush and bit down on my lower lip again. Looking away again, this time due to my embarassment and happiness at his confession I concentrated on a nearby butterfly.

"Will you let me claim you for my own? In every sense of the meaning little brother?" I murmured softly, keeping my gaze on that butterfly floating by. He looks up at me, capturing my attention, with surprise evident on his face, clearly not expecting that from me.

"Of course I would. I love you. I want to make you happy forever." He smiles happily at me. Having this reassurance once again from my brother, I feel my face break into a gentle smile as I cup one of his cheeks with my hand.

"I suppose then, that I should get busy laying that claim on you, shouldn't I?" I reply softly to him as I wiggle my bottom against my brother before I get to my hands and knees and crawl backwards, leaving featherlight kisses on his cheeks and down the side of his neck, stopping only when I reach the point where his neck and collarbone meet to lick and darken my love bites there causing Ludwig to groan loudly. I then continue to lick and kiss my way down his chest to his navel where I stop to thrust my tongue into it. I look up and smirk as I notice the way he is moaning with his eyes closed, digging into the ground with his fingers all seductively turning me on even more so.

Leaving his navel, I scoot down to litter kisses and love bites on each of his hips as I turn my attention to nuzzle against his groin and taking him into my mouth once more. I look up at him as I remove my mouth from him and began to suck on my fingers with one hand and play with his testicles with the other.

"Oh god, Gilbert!" He cries out. He bites his lip while he watches me touch him, before groaning and closing his eyes.

I watched my brother try to maintain his control as stopped to run my thumb over my own slit making me squirm and moan. I pull my fingers from my mouth with a small pop, tilt my head to the side

"Are you certain you want to do this? Once we do this, we can't go back brother." Tilting my head to the side watching for his response. Seeing a nod from him, I spread his thighs further apart, and started to circle one of my moist fingers around his opening.

Ludwig's POV:

I gasp at the feeling of my brothers finger tracing my hole. _This feels so intimate! But I really want this!_ I have wanted this moment since I had confessed my feelings to Gilbert, hoping that our fooling around would lead to something more.

"Yes, brother. I know that I want this." I tell him, looking down where he is kneeling between my legs.

He smiles at me in return, while he removes the hand from himself, he grasps me and starts to gently stroke me again, while bending forward giving me a view of his silvery head at my groin, licking my slit. While he's doing this, I suddenly feel an intrusion of one of his fingers into me. I whimper at the new sensation going through my body. _I've never felt anything like this before._

"Gilbert..." I whimper out, unsure of how to handle this feeling. He looked up at me, his mouth still on me as I say his name and started that damn giggling again, sending vibrations into my body and causing me to gasp. He started to thrust his finger harder and harder as I relaxed until I feel a second finger joining the first and he made a scissoring action while thrusting. _This feels so damn amazing!_

His fingers inside me created an odd sensation, driving me to the edge of passion and my breathing turns ragged. I am moaning in pleasure from my brothers fingers in me as it is so intense. My hips jerk upwards, sending my cock deeper into my brothers throat, making me moan again.

He takes me in deeper as he reaches up with one hand to pull and twist my nipples, while adding a third finger, thrusting them in the hardest yet, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves which caused me to arch my back and moan loudly. He pulls off my cock, denying my release into that hot moist mouth of my brothers.

"Brother, you're nice and relaxed now. Do you want your brothers massive cock to enter you now?" He asks me with his eyebrow raised and his trademark smirk in place.

"Yes." I whisper, barely able to speak, as I looked up at him. _I want him so desperately. Him and only him. I love my brother with all my heart, and I want to become his._ I think to myself as my breathing becomes ragged and rough. "P-please Gilbert. Do it!"

He smiled down at me lovely and bent forward, laying a chaste kiss on my lips. He released my nipple and withdrew his fingers from my opening before grasping my thighs and pushing them up towards my chest and further apart.

"I'm sorry little brother, but this is going to hurt. I'm going to take it as easy on you as possible. I love you Ludwig." He whispers bending towards me as he slowly aligns himself to my opening and pushes the head of his penis in.

Gilbert's POV:

As I slowly entered into my brothers tight hole, I hear him gasp. When he whimpers, I look up at him only to see him biting his lip, trying to hide the pain that has flashed across his face. I ignore my brothers pain as I quickly slam the rest of me into the tight warmth of my brother until my groin is right up against him, causing him to cry out in pain. I grunt from the great feeling I get from being inside of him.

"Brother, you need to wrap your legs around my waist and stay still. We need to let you get used to my size and being inside of you, filling you up little brother." As I release his legs from my grasp, I bend forward and cup both of his cheeks with my hands. I look guiltily into his eyes to see the pain there. "I'm so sorry for the pain I'm causing you."

"It's okay Gilbert. I love you. I want you to do this." He said, looking up at me with a smile on his face. He flinches as he moves his legs to wrap around my waist, but he tries to hide it from me even though I seen it.

"I can't wait any longer Ludwig, I need to move now." I moan out as I lower my self down on to my forearms on either side of his head to hold my weight up, to ravish his mouth and force my tongue into his mouth. I slowly pull almost all the way out of my brothers warmth only to slam back in. I do this a few times before I moving into a slow and steady pace of thrusting into him, grunting into the kiss.

Hearing my brothers gasps to my movements, I try to aim for that sensative bundle of nerves that'll turn those gasps into moans of pleasure. _I found it!_ I sing to myself as my brother fists his hands into my hair lightly, controlling our kiss and turning it deeper and more intense as I continue to thrust into that spot.

"Gilbert!" I hear him moan out my name out. I rest my forehead on his shoulder as I moan loudly. He pulls me even deeper into his warmth with his legs as I move faster and faster, always hitting that sweet spot. As I pant raggedly as I lose control to my brothers passion.

He growls and I feel him slide his hands down my back to grab a hold of my ass as he thrusts me down harder into him causing us to moan loudly. I continue to moan loudly as he jerks his hips up to met mine, thrust for thrust.

The sensation of my brothers warm, strong hands on grasping my ass, guiding my thrusts turns me on even more so as they go deeper and deeper into his ass as he bucks his hips up to meet me.

"Ahh...AH! Ludwig!" I cry out loudly as arch my back, my mouth hanging open panting as I feel drool slipping down from the corner of my mouth from the sensations he was causing to flow through me. _Oh god! Its so sexy having my brother take control like that!_

Ludwig's POV:

I groan at the sound of my brothers pleasure at my hands. I pull him back down where I can reach him to start licking and sucking on his neck leaving numberous love bites there. I feel myself losing control, much like my brother is.

"Don't hold back." I growl into his ear as I continue to kiss his neck. His mouth is still hanging open panting from the beginning of the loss of his control, giving himself over to his pleasure. He quivers at my words, and the kisses to his neck. I can feel him stiffen up inside of me as he starts to thrust even harder and faster into me.

"Oh god brother! Ahhhh!...I...I can't last much longer! ...Ahhh...oh god Ludwig!" As he struggled to string those words together, I can see that he is too tied up in his pleasure to speak properly. He grabbed my hands, and reached around with them to place them back on his ass, maintaining his hold on them where they rested.

I gasp at the feeling of my brothers hands on mine, resting on that perfect pale ass of his. I can feel his thrusting getting harder and faster, hitting my sweet spot every time. I squeeze his ass harder and thrust him even harder into me, causing us to both moan in pleasure. I try to communicate with my lust filled eyes that I want him to cum, and cum soon.

Gilbert bent forward to hold my head, while he gave me a deep, hot kiss as I leave my hands on his ass. I feel him stiffen as he thrusts hard into me as he lets loose and shoots his hot cum deep into me before he collapses down onto me.

I hold him in my arms as he regains his breath. _What I am feeling for Gilbert has to be more than just love. I need him. I need him in my life just as much as he needs me._ I pull kiss his forehead as I feel my love for him spreading throughout my heart. The thought of being together with him for the rest of my life makes me smile.

As Gilbert snuggles into my embrace, he pulls out of me with a small pop. He looks up at me with a look of surprise on his face.

"I am so sorry brother! I neglected you for my own pleasure and didn't help you cum!" He brushes the hair back off my forehead and gives me a gentle kiss there. "How can I make it up to you? How do you want me to get you off?"

I bring my brothers face to where I can crush my lips to his, forcing my tongue into his mouth taking complete control of the kiss. I entwine my fingers into his silver hair and such my other arm to pull him against me even more so. After some time had past, I pulled away from his inviting mouth.

"Surprise me." I whisper into his ear.

Gilbert's POV:

I whimper into the kiss, as my tongue fights for dominance with my brothers. I enjoy the sensation of being pulled into a tight embrace by my brother. I shiver, as he turns me on even more so with his whisper into my ear. Giggling, I wiggle my ass against my brothers massive cock and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing my brother wants to try out? Nothing at all?" I bent low to reply in a low voice next to his ear as a smirk spreads across my face. I can feel my brother shiver beneath me. Feeling a rare smirk grow on his face as he nuzzled into my shoulder, that I was cradling his head to and smoothing his hair with gentle pets.

"There is...one thing." He whispers into my ear. I quiver with excitement at this question. I achingly slow my wiggling down against him as I raised an eyebrow at him."

"What is it, my beloved brother?" I whisper sexily into his ear.

"I'm going to claim you just as you did me." He replied into my ear as he reached up to trace the outline of my ear before he began to nip my earlobe.

I moan as my brother nips at my earlobe, shivering in anticipation for my brother to take control and claim me as his own.

"Ludwig! Oh god...I want you! I need you! I need you to fill me with your massive throbbing cock!" I moan to him, grinding hard on him while I lick my lips slowly. He groans at my words, wrapping his arms around me.

I let out a squeak of shock as my brother rolls me over onto my back, pinning me beneath him as I surrender to a intensely passionate kiss that he initiated as I weaved my arms up and around his neck to run my fingers through the golden hair that I love so much. Ludwig's kiss has me melting from the assault that his lips and tongue put me under as I moan into the kiss.

"Brother, I didn't know you had it in you." I huskily murmur to him after pulling away from the kiss to breath as I buck my hips up to meet his.

"You brought it out of me." My brother looks down at me with an intense look on his face before bending his head down as he growls the words into my ear. He kisses my lips again and trail love bites down my neck and collarbone until his lips finds one of my nipples.

Groaning, I arch my back up, sending my chest into Ludwig as he licks around my nipple before he begins to suckle on it, nipping at it lightly with his teeth. He watches me with those lust filled blue eyes of his. I feel shivers cascading throughout my body as I squirm beneath my brother.

He chuckles as he switches to my other nipple. While does his magic with his mouth, his hand roams down between us to my member and he gently strokes it, letting his fingers explore over it. He grabs on to me and starts to move his hand more so as he continues to suck and play with my body causing me to moan and quiver down my body.

"More! Ahhh! More brother more! I want more of you!" I moan to him, as I release his hair to dig my fingers into his shoulders.

"Beg" He says in a stern voice as he looks up to see me face to face. I look at him, letting my breaths come in short, ragged pants as lust covers my face in a red flush.

"Please my brother, I need you. I need you so badly in me." I beg of him as I reach up towards him with my arms. "Please brother, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein bruder." I look up at him pleadingly.

Ludwig's POV:

I shiver at the sound of my brother begging me to fuck him. Biting down on my lower lip before I lean down to kiss him, grasping his legs to spread them apart, bending them at the knees to his chest.

I hear Gilbert groan sadly as I pull away from the kiss to sit down on my heels between his legs as pop my fingers into my mouth as I watch my brother with his half-hooded eyes. By the lust in his eyes, and the reddness covering his face, I get turned on even more. _God damn, he's sexy! _ He reaches up to grasp his legs behind his knees to hold them to his chest to hold them spread open for me. I watch him salivate, as it runs down the corner of his mouth as he lets it hang open moaning as he watches me. Pulling my fingers from my mouth, I also circle his twitching opening with one of them.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." I whisper to him before thrusting my finger into him, causing him to cry out loudly.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly, as I look up at my brother in shock. His mouth has fallen open as he pants.

"Mein bruder, I love how you take control! You're so sexy! How did I wind up so lucky as to have caught you in my grasp?" He spills out, grasping his legs even tighter while he tries to stay still, adjusting to the feeling of my finger in his ass.

"I've had a crush on you since we were kids. You always had me in your grasp brother, you just didn't know it." I lean down to just above my brothers lips to whisper to him.

Gilberts eyes widen, and shine in what only can be described as pure unadulterated joy and love as I crush my lips down on his, clutching his jaw in my free hand as he parts his lips for me. I slip my tongue into my brothers hot mouth, moving my hand from his jaw to the back of his head to entwine into his hair.

He moans into our kiss gently as I move my finger out of him before increasing the volume as I thrust it back in hard. I keep my movements, hard and quick for a while before I add a second finger, listening to his pleased moans as they filled my ears.

"More..ah!...More Ludwig! I want more!" He begs me as I am thrusting into him with my fingers.

"Are you sure you're ready for me?" I ask Gilbert seductively while I add a third finger into him, thrusting hard and fast as I wait for his reply.

Gilbert's POV:

I cry out at the inclusion of a third finger inside of me, making me feel full from my brothers hot fingers in my ass.

"God yes!" I moan out as I lick my lips and blush as I look up at my brother, answering his question. He leans forwards towards me until his massive cock is positioned at my opening. He puts his weight on his forearms on either side of my head, as I cry out at the sharp pain of his massive member pressing its way into me, causing tears to fall down my cheeks. He lowers his head down to kiss me, moaning into our kiss and shivering in pleasure. I quiver underneath Ludwig from the full feeling from as I adjust to his massive size. I release my legs from my grasp, to wrap them around his waist, my heels resting on his perfect ass.

He pulls back from our kiss, with a shocked look on his face as he wraps his arms around me to cradle my head to his shoulder. I look up at him to see the saddness creep across his face, and tears well up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Gilbert." He whispers to me as he holds me.

As he whispers his apologies repeatedly into my ear, I pull back from him to lay flat on my back once more, wiping my tears away with the heel of one of my hands. I smile up at him while I reach up to stroke his cheek with my fingertips from my other hand.

"You are so big brother. The biggest I've ever had. It'll take me a minute to adjust to your size. Please...please don't stop now! It feels so good to have you filling me up insde like you do." I murmur back to him.

Ludwig's POV:

I lean into my brothers gentle touch as I let out a sigh. _I need to protect him. I will not let anyone or anything hurt him again._ I pledge to myself as I lean down to deliver a sweet gentle kiss to Gilberts lips. As I am gently pulling out of him, I deepen the kiss, sliding my tongue over his lips before thrusting my cock into him fully, moaning into his mouth as I do so.

Gilbert eagerly responded to both my kiss and my thrust, guiding me into him even deeper with his heels that were perched on my ass. I can feel how full I have filled him, as his warm moisture surrounds me in my blissful peasure. He tosses his head back, in what appears to also be pure passion filled bliss as he moans loudly, clawing at my shoulders.

All thought of my possibly hurting my precious brother fades away as I hear his lustful moans. Growling, I lean into start kissing his neck, increasing the speed at which I am pounding into him. I moan as well, and rest my head on his shoulder, but continue my kisses on his neck.

Gilbert squeezes me between his thighs to encourage my thrusts as his hips thrust up to meet me, taking me in deeper. He pants breathlessly and cries out in pleasure as I growl and lean down to rest my head on his shoulder as I kiss his neck. He reaches up with his pale arms to cradle my head into his shoulder, planting kisses to the top of my head gently while stroking my hair.

I cry out as an intense wave of pleasure blasts through me. My hips start thrusting faster into him as I moan against his cool skin.

"God, Gilbert, I'm not going to last much longer" I growl as the sensations surrounding my member grow at every thrust. I hear him moan beneath me, shivering down his body.

"Then please, little brother! I want you to fill me up with your hot seed! Please! Every last drop!" He groans.

Losing all sense of control I had, I grip his hair tightly as I smash my lips into his, forcing his mouth open to battle for dominance between our tongues. He moans into our kiss as I release his hair to reach beneath him to grab his ass to pull him up to meet my thrusts as I slam into him hard with no remorse.

His head is tossed as his eyes roll back and I could feel him tighten around me as he stiffens, getting close to release himself. He grabs my shoulders for support.

"Brother! Brother...I...I'm...I'm cumming!" The words barely come growling out of his mouth when he finally lets loose, shooting his hot cum up over his marvellous abs and onto his chest. He immediantly weakens at his release, panting heavily.

Feeling him tighten around me as he comes, I moan in pleasure as I keep thrusting, watching him as he cums. _He looks so sexy, stick with his own cum._ I start feeling my release coming close as my breath becomes ragged, moaning .

"Oh god! Gilbert I'm gonna cum!" I moan out to him as I slam deeply into him, exploding inside of my brother as I cry out his name. Dropping my head to his shoulder, I moan as the ecstasy fades away, and I pull out of him collapsing at his side as we both lay there weak and straining to control our breath.

Gilbert's POV:

I revel in the sensations of the aftermath of our pleasure as I try to get my breathing under control as my brother does the same beside me. I wrap my arms around myself as I shiver in the cool breeze blowing around us. I look over at my beloved brother, wondering where this leaves us now.

I watch as Ludwig gets his breathing under control as he looks over at me, moving closer to lay on his side and to pull me into his embrace, immediantly warming me up against his larger body. I nuzzle into his chest as I turn on to my side his arms around me holding me into his chest as closely as he could get me. He rests his chin up on the top of my head, leaving me wondering, if he too is wondering where we go from here.

"Urm, Ludwig? I'm...I'm just wondering...where does this leave us? What I mean to say is...where do we go from here?" I ask as I nervously fidget with my fingers as I look up into his handsome face, the anxiety written in my eyes.

Ludwig's POV:

I look down at my brother as our eyes connect.

"I love you Gilbert. I want to be with you, if you'll let me. I will love you, protect you, and stay with you forever." I respond after thinking for a moment to put my words together, with a serious expression fleeting across my face. "If you don't want me that way, we can go back to how it used to be. I respect that. Just know, that no that whatever you decide, no matter what, I will always be there for you." My brothers eyes shine with an excitement at my words as he tilts his head up to reach up and kiss me.

"I want to be with you! I love you so much!" He answers as tears of joy run down his face. "I want to be with you the rest of my life, forever."

I couldn't help but chuckle at my brothers excitement as I see the happiness spreading across his face. I tighten my arms around him, embracing him into my body as much as I could, not wanting to let go. As I reach down, I kiss him, trying to express all the joy and love I feel for him into it. _I am so relieved he choose to be with me._

As he responds to my kiss, that giggle comes into our kiss as he presses closer to me, running his fingers through my hair once more. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I release a tear that runs down my face to land on his cheek. _I don't cry! Why am I crying?_ I gasp softly as I realize that it is the small man in my arms who has helped lower the walls I had long ago built up around my heart, allowing my emotions to run throughout my body. My heart swells with love for him as I realize I am now vulnerable to his man. I shift around until I can rest my head on his smooth, pale shoulder. _I never want this to end._

Gilbert wraps his arms around me as he cradles my head into his shoulder as he continues to stroke my hair with his thin fingers. He sighs contently, and as I tilt my head up to look at him, he smiles gently down at me.

"I'm so happy that I could also make you so happy my beloved." I look away from his loving gaze, blushing from embarassment that I had cried in front of him.

"Ich liebe dich Gilbert. I love you so much that I let my vulnerabilities show when I'm near you. I can't live without you in my life." I whisper as I turn my gaze back up at him.

"I can't live without you either Ludwig." He murmurs to me. I know he must have many insecurities himself. I know that he has bad self esteem and confidence due to being an albino. He had told me that once. It's why, I believe, that my brother acts the way he does.

I smile at him, happy knowing that he feels the same way I do. This time I don't hide my tears of joy from him allowing them to overflow as I grab one of his hands, interlocking our fingers together as he gently squeezes his hand. My heart is being faster than I can ever remember it ever doing before, and with my head on his chest, I know that Gilberts heart is doing the same.

I gently push him from his side, back to lay flat once again as I lay beside him, lowering my head down to kiss him once more. He moans into our kiss.

_So much has changed since my arrival a earlier today, when I arrived to save my brother from Russia and Belarus. I was finally able to express my feelings to Gilbert that I have had locked away in my heart for so long. Finding out he felt the same just made it feel that much better. I was even able to claim him in a way that no one can do again, as he did me. We were always close before, but now we have a bond that will never break. Having him stay at my side feels perfect. _

_There is no way I'm ever going to let him go._

* * *

**Authors Note and Translations:**

Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein bruder = I love you, my brother in German

Ich liebe dich = I love you in German


End file.
